Harry Corleone
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Vito Corleone reflexiona sobre lo mucho que su vida cambió desde que adoptó a su segundo hijo, Harry.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Harry-Corleone-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Godfather)

 **Requisitos:**

\- De alguna forma, como con Tom Haggen, Vito Corleone debe adoptar a Harry.

\- La presencia de Harry debe alterar el resultado de eventos en **_The Godfather_** (como, por ejemplo, manteniendo a Sonny vivo).

\- Harry debe ir a Hogwarts.

\- Harry no puede estar en un emparejamiento M/M.

 **Recomendado:**

 **-** Harry teniendo la misma edad que los niños Corleone.

\- Harry/Connie.

\- Harry/FemBlaise.

\- Harry/Tonks.

* * *

Vito Andolini, más conocido como Vito Corleone o simplemente El Padrino, adoraba a sus nietos, algo nada inusual para una persona de su edad. Sin embargo, había dos cosas que diferenciaban a Vito de muchos otros abuelos.

La primera era que, antes de ser forzado a retirarse y concederle el puesto a su hijo Michael, era un jefe de la Mafia Italiana y no cualquier jefe, sino el Don de la Familia más importante en los Estados Unidos, a donde había emigrado cuando varios rivales de su familia la habían aniquilado, algo que no dudo en pagar en especie años después.

La segunda era que, de sus doce nietos, siete eran magos y brujas.

Como católico romano él había pensado que esas habilidades eran cosa del Diablo durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero sus opiniones empezaron a cambiar más de veinte años antes cuando un emigrante británico solicito audiencia con él para pedir un favor.

El hombre, Vernon Dursley, deseaba ayuda para matar u ocultar el cadáver de su sobrino, algo que molesto a Vito debido a sus grandes valores familiares pero que casi ordeno hacer hasta que el gordo casualmente menciono que su sobrino, Harry, solo tenia cuatro años.

Vito, al igual que muchos mafiosos, creía que hacerle daño a un niño era lo más bajo que un hombre podía caer, por lo que en su lugar ordeno a sus hombres que enviasen a Vernon y a su esposa, Petunia Dursley, a "dormir con los peces" antes de solicitar que le trajesen al bambino.

Viendo al pequeño niño pálido de pelo negro y fascinantes ojos verdes, Genco Abbandando, su consigliere, propuso que fuese enviado a un orfanato al igual que habían hecho con Dudley, el hijo de Vernon. Vito, sin embargo, sabia lo solitario que su hijo, Santino o Sonny como le llamaban cariñosamente, se encontraba debido a que muy pocos de sus hombres tenían hijos que pudiesen ser sus amigos, por lo que tras consultarlo con su esposa, Carmela Corleone, decidió adoptarlo oficialmente como su hijo, una decisión de la que jamas se arrepintió.

En los siguientes años su familia se fue haciendo mayor con el nacimiento de sus hijos Frederico y Michael, su hija Constanzia y su segundo hijo adoptivo, Tom Hagen, quién había sido un amigo huérfano de Santino y Harry que con los años se convirtió en el sucesor de Genco Abbandando como consigliere no solo para Vito sino también para su hijo Michael una vez que heredo el título de Don.

La cadena de eventos que llevaron a Michael, que era el tercero en la linea sucesoria, a convertirse en Don habían empezado cuando Harry y Santino tenían once años y un hombre vestido de una manera ridícula apareció un día para decirle a Vito que Harry había sido aceptado en un colegio donde aprendería a hacer magia, lo cual le habría ganado un viaje al manicomio local de no ser porque le convenció de que hablaba en serio tras convertir las armas con las que sus hombres le apuntaban en nabos con solo mover un palo.

Vito naturalmente había estado nervioso al ver eso, pero afortunadamente el tal "Albus Dumbledore" estaba más que dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas y le dejo muy aliviado al decirle que tenias que nacer con la capacidad, no vender tu alma para conseguirla. Él todavía no se fiaba de sus palabras pero tras hablar con Harry al respecto ambos dedujeron que toda la familia estaba condenada al Infierno de todas formas así que realmente no importaba si aprendía magia o no.

Gracias a negocios tanto legales como de otra clase los Corleone se habían hecho inmensamente ricos, así que fue fácil pagar el billete de barco a Inglaterra para Harry. Lo que era más difícil fue lograr que sus hombres no disparasen a los búhos que usaba para comunicarse con ellos, cuyos mensajes convencieron a Vito de que no solo la sociedad mágica y la mafiosa eran bastante similares sino que alguien intentaba matar a su hijo.

Por esa última razón apoyo a Harry cuando, tras su primer año, le propuso aprovechar la falta de verdadero crimen organizado que había en el Mundo Mágico para crear una rama de la Familia en el mismo, que incluiría casas francas indetectables para sus enemigos y acceso a sustancias y procedimientos que permitirían "retirar" rivales de tal forma que la policía no sabría por donde empezar a investigar.

Así fue como la Familia Potter, que era el nombre de los padres biológicos de Harry, surgió en Inglaterra a lo largo de la siguiente década tras eliminar a sus rivales, un grupo de aristócratas racistas llamado los Mortífagos, y tomar control de su gobierno detrás de las escenas, algo muy impresionante para alguien tan joven incluso si lo que más le sorprendió a sus hombres fue la composición de su plantilla.

Muchos mafiosos tendían a solo aceptar como trabajadores a miembros de familias de sus respectivos países natales y en el caso de que aceptasen de otros estos tendían a ser del mismo color. Además, las mujeres no eran consideradas capaces de hacer la clase de trabajos a los que su grupo empresarial se dedicaba.

Harry, como demostró cuando vino a visitarles tras su graduación, obviamente no creía que esas ideas tuviesen validez dado que su plantilla no solo tenia blancos sino también negros y asiáticos, tanto hombres como mujeres. Muchos de los hombres de Vito, y incluso los hermanos de Harry, se habían reído al verlos pero, tras ver una demostración del talento de tres de sus mujeres, que aparentemente habían formado parte de un equipo deportivo en su escuela, cuando borraron del mapa por completo a dos Familias que se habían convertido últimamente en un problema para los Corleone en menos de una hora, pronto decidieron que estaban mejor callados.

Tras esa reunión Harry se había mantenido mayormente separado de la Familia, dado que sus negocios en Europa requerían su presencia continua, hasta la boda de Constanzia con el imbécil de Carlo Rizzi. Ni Vito ni Harry estaban convencidos de que fuese lo bastante bueno como para ser marido de Connie, algo que demostró al vender a Santino a los Tattaglia y a su perro Virgil Sollozzo.

De no ser porque Harry había ordenado a dos de sus mujeres, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, que le siguiesen discretamente, Santino habría muerto. En su lugar las mujeres ejecutaron a todos los sicarios implicados en el intento de asesinarle antes de teleportarlo al mismo hospital donde Vito estaba ingresado tras recibir cinco disparos en una emboscada esa misma mañana.

Ver a su hijo en la otra cama de su habitación había hecho pensar a Vito y darse cuenta de que elegirlo como futuro Don no había sido una buena idea, dado que Santino tendía a actuar sin pensar y era muy arrogante.

Revisando a los otros candidatos se dio cuenta de que tenia pocas opciones sobre quién era un candidato más digno.

Constanzia quedo descartada directamente porque ninguno de sus hombres aceptaría a una mujer como líder de la Familia y, como aún estaba casada con Rizzi, nombrarla su heredera simplemente daría su territorio a Sollozzo y a los Tattaglia en bandeja de plata.

Su hijo mediano, Fredo, era un cobarde y carecía de la mentalidad necesaria para dirigir sus negocios, mucho menos organizar la guerra que pronto iba a empezar entre las Familias por quién se quedaba con el territorio de los Corleone.

Tom Hagen y Harry eran perfectos para el puesto, dado que ambos habían mostrado altos niveles de competencia a la hora de dirigir la Familia y unos excelentes nervios de acero durante situaciones estresantes. Sin embargo, debido a que eran adoptados y, por tanto, no tenían la sangre siciliana que las estúpidas normas de la Mafia afirmaban que era necesaria para optar a ser Don, no podían heredar el puesto.

Finalmente solo quedaba su hijo pequeño, Michael, a quién acababa de ver ayudar a ambas mujeres a matar al policía corrupto que trabajaba como guardaespaldas de Sollozzo cuando este intento atacarle. El hecho de que fuese un veterano de guerra significaba que ya tenia experiencia en el lado desagradable de sus negocios y, aunque no deseaba tener nada que ver con sus actividades criminales, Vito estaba seguro de que aceptaría el puesto de Don porque haciéndolo podía asegurar la supervivencia continuada de su familia.

Harry se quedo en Nueva York un tiempo mayor del que esperaba dado que él y su gente se encargaron de que Carlo fuese detenido y enviado a una prisión donde poco después fue asesinado antes de exterminar no solo a los Tattaglia, sino también a las otras tres Familias que hacían competencia a los Corleone. Los únicos supervivientes fueron los niños, que tuvieron sus memorias modificadas antes de ser adoptados por familias del Viejo Continente aliadas con Harry.

El mismo día en el que Harry le hablo al respecto también revelo que había estado preparando a Michael para su puesto, lo que le había dejado muy feliz. Su sonrisa solo se hizo más amplia cuando Michael visito la casa franca en la que se encontraba para anunciar a la familia, dado que su madre y hermanos también estaban allí, el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Durante la siguiente década su familia continuo creciendo. Tras la muerte de Carlo Harry decidió que Constanzia precisaba un cambio de aires, por lo que la invito a pasar unos meses en Inglaterra y al poco tiempo esta había empezado una relación con el consigliere de Harry, Neville Longbotton, que culmino en una boda dos años después y el nacimiento de sus nietos Víctor y Michael Longbotton.

Fredo tardo años en perder su timidez pero cuando lo logro no dudo en casarse con Ginevra Weasley, la hermana de tres de los Capos de Harry. La ceremonia se convirtió en un evento inolvidable para Vito y Carmela incluso si sabían que había sido adelantada porque Fredo logro dejarla embarazada con Apollonia Corleone antes de la misma.

Santino continuo su relación con Sandra, una de las damas de honor que asistió a Connie durante su boda con Rizzi, y tuvieron dos niñas, Francesca y Kathryn, y dos niños, Frank y Santino Jr.. Con el paso del tiempo Santino se volvió más responsable, pero nunca fue lo bastante paciente como para competir con Michael por el puesto de Don.

Aparte de su primer nieto, Antony, Michael y su esposa Kay le dieron a Vito y Carmela una nieta llamada Mary que, para sorpresa de toda la familia, era una bruja. Eso llevo a una explicación por parte de Harry sobre la existencia de hijos de muggles, aunque Vito sospechaba que un antepasado suyo o de Kay había sido una de las personas comunes que a veces nacían entre los magos.

Finalmente, Harry se caso con una de sus sicarias, Blaise Zabini, y tuvieron tres hijas llamadas Lilith, Artemis y Hela. A Vito, Santino y Michael les había preocupado su matrimonio porque Vito se había cruzado previamente con Gisella Zabini, la madre de Blaise, y sabia que era conocida por las muertes "accidentales" de sus maridos mientras que Michael y Santino se habían enterado de su existencia cuando se convirtieron en Dons porque su padre la había usado como ejemplo de la clase de personas que debían evitar a toda costa.

Veinte años después de su boda los tres hombres suspiraron aliviados al ver que Harry aún estaba vivo, dado que si Blaise hubiese decidido seguir los pasos de su madre ya habría muerto mucho antes. A Vito, sin embargo, casi le dio un infarto cuando Harry decidió confesar durante una cena familiar que les había estado dando a él y a Carmela pociones para mejorar su salud de forma discreta desde que se había graduado.

Lo que ninguno de los presentes esperaba era que todos sus nietos mágicos confesasen minutos después haber hecho lo mismo para asegurar que viviesen lo suficiente como para pudiesen presentarles a sus bisnietos, lo que explicaba como Vito se sentía como si tuviese cuarenta años menos a pesar de estar acercándose a los ochenta.

Era inesperado y ciertamente explicaba muchas cosas, pero Vito se lo agradeció cuando se le paso la sorpresa. Después de todo, como había aprendido tras descubrir lo especial que era su hijo adoptivo, la vida no vale la pena vivirla si no hay imprevistos que la hacen menos monótona.


End file.
